


The Raven

by TheAwolAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwolAngel/pseuds/TheAwolAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, The Raven. That painting always caught my eye too before it was put away. If you don't mind my asking, why do you ask about this particular piece of artistry?"<br/>The blond gulped subtly,"No reason."<br/>The headmaster nodded, eyes twinkling knowingly.</p><p>In which Arthur's been reincarnated as a stupidly brave Gryfindor with a fixation for a painting.</p><p>And Merlin's a slumbering figure in one of Hogwarts many living painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Set many years before Harry comes to Hogwarts)

"Are you sure about this, sir? I don't think we're ready to go on without you."

"Helga, trust me. You're ready. You are all ready to take on this last task for me. You're doing a wonderful thing. Helping magical children grow and learn how to handle their gifts, to teach them at this school, Hogwarts, i believe you decided on," The girl nodded hesitantly to the name.

The boy grasped her shoulders reassuringly looking into her eyes to prove his sincerity ,"Without a doubt in my mind, I truly believe all four of you can succeed without me here to guide you further."

"Will we ever see you again?" That came from the dark haired boy, who hadn't said a word till then. 

He sighed, world weary and tired,"No, I'm afraid not, young Salazar. My time in this world is over for the time being but i will arise one day, when the once and future king calls for my service once again."

The boy glanced towards the four people that stood before him and grinned proudly, gleaming white teeth shining in the dull brightness of the flickering candle that illuminated the room.

"I'm so very proud of how far you have all come. It's hard to think that magic was once on the verge of extinction and now i've got the brightest examples of how much we've grown. I know you will all make me so proud. I'm just sorry i won't be able to witness it come to fruition."

The blond stepped forward boldly, staring intensely into the baby blue eyes of his mentor trying desperately to make him see sense ,"We don't have to do this, sir. You can stay here. With us. You need not go away."

He only shook his head sadly,"My time is over for now, but your era is just beginning. Without further ado, I think it's time we started the spell, shall we?"

A pair of glowing golden eyes turned towards him and broke through Arthur's sleepy gaze.

\-----------------------------

Arthur Pendragon shot up in his bed, sucking in oxygen like a dying man. Succeeding in startling his best friend, who stared at him through sleep fogged eyes from the next bed over.

"You okay, 'Thur?" He mumbled out, mouth half smothered by his spit-soaked pillow.

He sat up on his elbow and raked a hand haphazardly through his tufts of blond locks,"Yeah, crazy dream is all."

Leon frowned at him with his mouth and eyebrows,"Clowns or midgets?"

Despite his still(For some reason)racing heart beat, he felt a chuckle reverberate through him,"Neither, thankfully."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head, he wouldn't know how to explain the events that just transpired in his head,"No, that's okay. Was probably nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Leon nodded and pointed at him with a lazy finger,"Alright, you best get back to sleep. We have potions class first thing after breakfast and i don't think Professor Snape takes well to being snapped at by a sleep deprived Gryfindor."

Leon gave a delirious laugh,"Haha, Snape snapped. Get it? They both have snap in them."

Arthur raised an unimpressed eyebrow,"Yeah, i got it, Leo. I'm just going to go back to sleep now."

"Okie dokie. Night."

Arthur sunk back onto his back and shut his eyes,"Night," Then he waited for sleep to reclaim him once again.

\-------------------------------------------

The sea of multicolored students flooded into the great hall for breakfast, one student being a certain grumpy Gryfindor.

Slinking into his usual seat at the long table, Arthur neatly folded his arms before collapsing ungracefully onto the table.

"Rough night, mate?" Whispered a snake, not an actual one though. Though they were both equally irritating at times.

"Yes, Gwaine. A rough night is correct." Came the gruff retort of the tired golden boy.

"Oh, lighten up, princess. It's a bright, beautiful day to enjoy. Plus, i need a pranking buddy seeing as my mum sent in some muggle itching powder yesterday and i've been itching to try it out on some unlucky first years."

He moaned out a,"No."

The mischievous slytherin looked both ways before crossing over to the Gryfindor table earning some hard looks.

"Who pissed in your cheerios today?"

Arthur gave him his own hard look, completed by a single twitching eye.

"I had a weird dream last night and couldn't fall back asleep." Admitted the boy from his resting place on the cold table,"And plus, i'm really bloody hungry," His stomach gurgled in agreement.

He smiled knowingly,"Arthur, you're always hungry. Second thing, was it clowns or midgets?"

Arthur reluctantly pulled himself up from his position in his hands,"Jeez, you and Leon, you both are bloody barmey."

He pouted,"Hey! You love me, you know you do. By the way, where is 'ole Leon?"

The blond looked across the table to where his best friend usually sat for breakfast and frowned in confusion,"I don't know. He mentioned something about not feeling well and told me not to wait up and i haven't seen him since."

A suspicious look passed over the brunettes face,"Leon, has he seemed a bit off to you lately?"

He swayed his head trying to weigh his answer.

He has been acting a bit chirpier than usual . . .

"Not really," He always was a happy lad. Maybe he just had a really good week.

Gwaine frowned,"Alright, maybe it's just me," A few still moments passed before he slipped Arthur a sly look that promised trouble,"Anyways, me and some other third years are going to hang out later after dinner. It's going to be a blast, you should come." He invited warmly but Arthur felt weirdly off about the whole thing.

"I don't know, Gwaine," He muttered hesitantly to his sort-of friend.

"Oh, come on, Princess! Don't be a buzz kill, " Argued the boy, flipping his left leg over to straddle the bench, now facing the blond.

He sighed,"Gwaine, you are not seriously trying to peer pressure me, are you?"

Chocolate brown eyes lowered innocently and he nodded guiltily,"A little," He glanced up hopefully, turning his puppy dog eyes up twenty notches,"So will you go?"

The breath drained out of him and he gave the Slytherin a dull look,"Okay, just don't make me regret this."

The brunette grinned and jumped out of the seat, attacking the blond in a boah constrictor hug,"Oh, you won't. This is gonna be great! See you later, Arthur." He waved goodbye and switched back to the table that was flooded with green robes, immediately yammering to a couple of other third years he'd seen in his Divination class.

He was probably going to regret this.


	2. Gwaine vs. Wall

Gwaine tugged him by the arm.

He really hated being tugged.

Despite this, the brunet continued to drag him through the dimly lit halls of Hogwarts, stopping at every corner to sweep his eyes across for any teachers or students that could catch them sneaking around.

It kind of felt like a James Bond film, Arthur smiled a little.

Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon. He wiggled his eyebrows to finish it off, thankfully not catching Gwaine's attention, who finally felt safe enough to make a dash around another corner with the blond Gryffindor in tow.

"Where are we going?" Arthur finally asked, "I thought we were just gonna meet up with some of your friends."

The wavy haired boy flicked back a smile that scared him half to death, a grin that promised either mischief or pain and sometimes both.

He finally stopped running, so suddenly Arthur almost became a lot more acquainted with his back.

"We are, just you wait."

It was only a wall. They were just staring at a wall.

Arthur's lips perched unimpressed upon his face as time ticked by and Gwaine started to lose his grin, instead moving closer to hit at the wall with soft fists.

He was mumbling now, "Usually this works. Is it broken or somat?

The golden boy tapped at his shoulder, "Gwaine, I don't think you can break a wall."

There was a shift in the air and before his very eye, the wall began to shift and turn black, cursive curls marking the way until a door formed and the brunet whooped as loud as he could without drawing attention to them.

"What's this, Gwaine?" The blond asked, stunned and refusing to blink, just in case it decided to disappear again.

"Me and some pals found it a while back. We don't really have a name for it, but I'm thinking of calling it The Secret Hidden Room We Can Do Fun Things In, that's just a working title though. Now, come on, they're probably all waiting for us in there." 

The two pushed open the door before disappearing through, the large black door falling shut again and fading back to its original color.

\--------

"Lucien."

"Pendragon."

The two stared off at each other, dismay rolling off them in waves.

The two are what some would call frenemies.

Gwaine clapped them on the back, "Alright, just kiss and get it over with, you two, the sexual tension is killing us all," Before plopping down on the ground where their small group formed a circle.

Arthur laughed dryly and Lucien just pursed his lips, getting comfortable on the floor.

"Before we begin, I have one thing to say: Bring out the whisky!" Gwaine punched the air and swung his hand down to point at the cute Hufflepuff girl Arthur hadn't gotten the chance to meet.

She huffed out a laugh, but scooted over to a chest by the far wall before plucking out two large bottles and tossing them over, "Just not too much, G. I am not holding your hair back when you puke this time."

He waved her off, "Yeah yeah, got it, Gwen. I solemnly swear and all that jazz. Now let's drink."

Arthur wasn't a stranger to drinking alcohol. It was a custom among their family to have a glass of wine with every dinner, but wizard whisky was a whole new level of woah.

The blond eventually got his hands on the bottle and took a swig before passing it over.

Gwaine flipped over to face him, shucking off his school robes onto the floor, "Almost forgot to introduce everyone. Sorry, Arthur. The one with the yellow scarf, that's Gwen, our resident mom. Mordred, the guy with the thousand yard stare. The one that's currently making heart eyes at Gwen is Lance. You already know Lucy and me. So that's everyone. Everyone, say hi to Arthur, make him feel welcome."

Gwaine giggled a bit as the group gave an assortment of waves and hello's.

The night continued on and the intoxicated students eventually started trickling out, leaving just Arthur and Gwaine.

The wavy haired mess smiled loopily at him and hit him around the shoulders, "We sh'd do 's ag'in sometime, but r't n'w I've gotta get t' sl'p, man."

Gwaine is what some would call wasted, Arthur was less so, bordering more on tipsy, "Yeah, sounds great. You head to bed, okay? I'm gonna head up in a bit once my head's cleared up a little cause ya' know moving stairs aren't even easy when you're sober."

Gwaine nodded in acceptance, bidding him goodnight and slinking off in a teetering walk.

Arthur rested against the wall, hoping to make the room stop spinning which seemed to work a little so he detached himself from the flat surface to try to walk, managing a couple successful steps until the world shook around him.

"Arthur," It whispered and the ground trembled as Arthur's scrambled for purchase on the wall.

"It's time, Arthur, " It happened again and the paintings jostled.

"Find me," And Arthur collapsed as the very walls vibrated with a rage.

Then it all fell to silence, even the candles on the wall blinked out briefly before re-igniting and Arthur didn't get up for a long time, too dumbfounded and shocked.

"What was that?" He muttered to himself, still looking around wildly in case the voice and the rumbling returned.

Eventually, he regained his footing and cautiously made his way back to his room only to find the earth shattering shakes hadn't disturbed anyone's slumber. Uneasily, the blond slipped into bed and tried to fall asleep, alas there was no sleep that night for Arthur. 

On the other side of the castle, a painting, for the first time in a couple centuries, moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.


End file.
